Forever Forgotten
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: Sequel to Mistake. One year has passed, Tala has finally woken up from the coma...but he doesn't remember a thing...recomended you read Mistake. BL.Shounenai. KaixTala.
1. Prologue

Author's note: ahh I'm so sorry for delaying this for sooo long! I know I promised to have it soon but I didn't keep that promise, but better late than never right? Please forgive me! –On the floor begging for forgiveness-

Here's the sequel to "Mistake" if you haven't read it I suggest you do, 'cuz then you won't understand a thing! Oh and season 3 never happened, like no Blitzkrieg boys ok? Let's just say they retired in the first season and we'll leave it at that.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

**No one can hurt you as much as you can hurt yourself…**

_Forever Forgotten: Prologue_

Have you ever made a huge mistake in your life you wish had never had taken place? Or wished that everyone could forget that mistake? Or you just wish you could take it back?

Here's the case of Tala Ivanov. Currently 17 going on 18 in December. He didn't have the greatest life to remember, raised at Balcov abbey, a sinful place. He, along with his comrades were taught and trained to be emotionless soldiers of war and battle. Emotions made you weak, and the weak ones died. They did not want to die so left behind their emotions.

At the age of 14 and 15, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were the undefeatable beyblading team in the world. This years tournament however led to their first defeat, by a rookie.

Tyson Granger, age 13, air headed, lazy, loves food and beyblading. He bladed from the heart, and for the fun of the game. **He** defeated Tala.

Losing is not an option in Balcov abbey, they were to be punished. However luckily the police had enough information about the place to shut it down. They mistreated the students there and took "training" way too seriously. Tala and the rest of his team were free, free from the evil clutches of Balcov abbey.

Now however, the once strong blader, once strong captain is now in a coma. He landed himself in a coma cutting himself out of pain and loss of his loved one. He thought of nothing more to live for. Loss of blood, not enough delivered to the brain, he lost conscienceness (A/N spelling? I don't have spell check no more) and now sleeps in the white hospital room in which he is thought to spend the rest of his life…

"Mhmm…huh?…whe-where am…I?" hmm…seems as though the blue-eyed boy has awakened.

Sitting up groggily clutching his head the redhead look dumbfounded around his surroundings, nothing seemed familiar to him. Nothing at all. Not even where he had been last. He recognized the room was in a hospital but…things were labeled in Japanese, was he in Japan? He was Russian wasn't he? Nothing made sense to him.

Staring at the tubes connected to him and the heart monitors the redhead wonder what had happened to him.

A quick slide of a door and a sound of shattering glass Tala's head turned to the intruder. A nurse, a women with short light brown hair which curved to the tips, a small frame and pointed nose dressed in the regular white uniform. Widened brown eyes she raised her hand to cover her mouth to surpress a yell.

"D-D-DOCTOR!" she screamed with much urgence in her vioce. A man in early 30s ran into the room qiuckly trying to calm down the nurse asking what happened. She stared at the young man sitting confused on the bed.

"H-he's awake!"

"Mr. Ivanov?" the man looked up where certainly the redhead was sitting looking at them. The nurse blushed quickly cleaning up the mess she had made on the floor while the doctor advanced towards the Russian.

"Mr. Ivanov?" the brunette repeated again pulling up a chair next to the bed reading the monitors and making sure it was not a hallucination. Tala nodded. '_At least he was speaking english_' Tala thought.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"Um… a hospital?" Tala guessed. The doctor nodded, '_he is awake, amazing'_.

"Um do you remember anything?" Tala shook his head.

"Nothing at all?"

"No…" the elder put his finger to his mouth pondering what would be wrong.

"What is your name?"

"Tala Ivanov, and who might you be?" he answered as well as a question.

"I'm doctor Mitsuke. You were in a coma" Mitsuke answered watching the redhead for any reaction. Tala frowned.

"Me? I was in a coma?" blue eyes searched for an answer but the doctor gave none.

"Um nurse have Tala switched to another room so I can examine him, it seems as though he doesn't remember a thing. And call Mr. Kutznestov, I'm sure they would want to speak with him" the nurse nodded leaving the room.

"Excuse me but, who's this "Kutznestov"?" the dr. looked surprised.

"Um your friend, you don't remember him?"

"I'm sorry to say no, I don't"

…_**But in this case, others would hurt you way more than you could ever hurt yourself…**_

Author's note: again please forgive me for being so late! Please continue reading! And this is just the prologue so the next chp things get even more interesting, meaning Kai shows up! X3 Can't wait for that now can you? Lol plz review.


	2. Do I Know You?

To reviews: 

Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black: thank you, this is the pairing that I have many fics about :) hope you read "Mistake" to understand this one.

Frosticdranzergal: lol, here ya go :)

#17: I can't really understand what you are saying but I'm guessing you like this? What language do you speak? If you speak Spanish you can review me in that language, I can understand that better :D

DemonicStormFox: thank you, but you liked it right? Um… I think I'll bring him in the next chp, not sure, but do continue reading please!

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

**_No one can hurt you as much as you can hurt yourself…_**

_Forever Forgotten: Do I Know you?_

Brown eyes looked worried, and frustrated. It seems that there is absolutely nothing wrong with the Russian. Everything is working normally, after getting him to eat something, he was able to keep it down, his communication with others was fine, and nothing was wrong with his brain. So how could he not remember a thing? He only remembered his name and birthday and his heritage but nothing else. He wasn't even sure how old he was until the doctor told him.

A year had passed since he was last conscience, what could be wrong? The doctor re-read everything he jotted down as to how Tala was behaving, all of his brain wave activities, nothing was wrong! How come his memory was blank?

Doctor Mitsuke sighed rubbing his eyes. A knock on the door and the thirty-year-old man looked up signaling for the person to come in.

"Um-doctor, they're here."

* * *

The redhead in question looked from person to person, not recognizing any of their faces. 

"Tala?" The second oldest guessed looking over his broken captain.

"How do you know my name?" Tala asked cocking his head to the side confused as to who these people are.

"Tala! How can I not know your name? We grew up together! How can you not recognize us?" the lilac youth burst out.

"We did?"

The shortest teen walked up to the confused young adult.

"Look at all of us, and tell us that you do not remember us." Ian instructed boring his eyes into the clear blue ones that held such confusion. Tala sighed lightly looking at all of the participants in the room, concentrating from person to person, trying to recognize any of them even just a bit. But in the end he shook his head, looking at them in the eyes, lips parted to speak.

"I don't know any of you," Ian let out the tears.

* * *

"So he can come with us?" Spencer asked the doctor. Ian and Bryan waited outside, upset that their captain and long-time friend didn't remember them. 

"Yes, if you're going to Russia, he might remember something," Dr. Mitsuke answered.

"But…the memories he has in Russia…they aren't the happiest of times for us," Spencer explained.

"You can't live your future if you don't know your past," With that the dr. left the blond to think about that.

**_…But in this case, others would hurt you way more than you could ever hurt yourself…

* * *

_**

Author's note: I know, no Kai yet XP sorry, I couldn't write anything with so little reviews, but I am grateful for the reviews I got! Thank you very much.

So should I continue? Or just completely leave "Mistake as it is and not have the sequel? Or a prequel that I'm working on? Please tell me if I should stop, but if you are reading and are waiting for the next chp, I'll continue, just one review for this will do :)

aries1391


	3. Going back & Getting to Know you part 1

Author's note: thanks for the reviews, I haven't left this fic :)

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_**No one can hurt you as much as you can hurt yourself…**_

_Forever Forgotten: Going back & Getting to know you Part 1_

Quickly packing up everything they owned, the ex-Demolition Boys left for the airport with the confused, yet calm redheaded ex-captain.

Going to airport was quiet; no one said anything even if they wanted to say so much.

"Um…I would feel better if I knew all of your names," Tala stated looking from face to face warmly. Ian smiled.

"I'm Ian," and he held out a hand for the redhead to shake. Tala took it and smiled.

"Tala Ivanov," then he looked to the two others.

"Bryan Kutznestov."

"Spencer," Tala frowned.

"How come you and Ian don't have last names?" Ian's face fell, Spencer sighed.

"We were orphans, until the abbey took us," Spencer answered.

"The…abbey?" Tala's face scrunched up, getting confused easily.

Spencer sighed once again shaking his head.

"We'll talk about it once we get…back to Russia. Besides, we're here," they all stepped out of the taxi curtsey to Mr. Dickinson and took their; luggage and entered the airport looking for their plane.

* * *

"So…Bryan, how did I know you?" The redhead questioned to the lilac haired young adult. Already set on the privet plane, thanks to Mr. D, they didn't want any unwanted notice from anyone, they were all seated in the plane, Tala and Bryan sat at the back, not next to each other, just complete mirror opposite from each other. Tala sat on the left side window, and Bryan on the right. Spencer and Ian were at the near front, not front, front, near the front. 

"Tala, you were the first friend I ever made," his lilac orbs saddened. A clear coat of wetness filled his eyes, Tala stared at him. _'Did I really mean that much?'_

Bryan looked away hiding his tears that he did not _dare_ let fall.

"Where did we meet?"

"At the abbey," Bryan answered.

"A horrible place for all of us," he added.

"Why is that?" Tala moved seats to sit next to his longtime friend.

"We were trained extremely hard to beyblade, taught not to let our feelings get in the way of victory," he explained staring out the window. Clouds were pushed aside by the plans steel wings.

"Hm…beyblade?" Tala repeated, the sound of the way it rolled off his tongue struck familiarity to him. Bryan smirked pulling out something silver-gray.

"Here," he handed the small item in the redhead's hands. It glowed blue, and it warmed up Tala's hand.

Looking at it he found himself staring at the picture of the wolf in the middle.

"That's Wolborg, your blade," Bryan said pulling out another.

"And this here is Falborg, mine," staring at the purple blade, blue eyes focused on the picture of a falcon in the center. He was awestruck at its beauty.

Then the intercom shot through stating to put on their seatbelts.

They've landed, back in Moscow Russia.

**_…But in this case, others would hurt you way more than you could ever hurt yourself… _**

* * *

Author's note: please review. 


	4. Two new faces

Author's note: thanks to everyone for reviewing! –Hugs-

#17: si yo le entiendo mejor ahora, gracias para revisar mi fic. Así que contento usted quiere mi fic n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_**No one can hurt you as much as you can hurt yourself…**_

_Forever Forgotten: Two new faces_

Departing from the airport, again the ex-bladers took their luggage and silently walked, "home".

A large house with a separate room for all of them, near the edge of Moscow. Thanks to Mr. Dickinson, he thought they were all very responsible, but still weren't of age to live on their own, so bought them a home to live in, free to do as they please. The others back in Japan found out the redheaded Russian had woken up, and were upset that they didn't get to see him, but the doctor stated it'd be best for Tala to regain his memory first.

So they stopped pestering, and wishing for the best for Tala.

* * *

"Um…can anyone cook?" Tala asked. 

"…………………………" No one answered.

"G-r-e-a-t" yes, "great," Friday the 14th (A/N day after my birthday xD!) late evening, and no one could cook. Indeed, "great".

"Should we just go out then?" The redhead suggested. The rest sighed and nodded, they would go out then.

"Pizza?" (A/N I don't know what food they have in Russia –sweatdrop- so, bear with me ok?)

"Sure, why not," Bryan stated.

Leaving the comfort of, "home", the four left, locking the house and just walked in silence towards town, but the redhead couldn't keep quiet.

"Ya know, I don't think we're getting along. No one talks! Why?" Deciding to walk backwards in front of them he didn't realize someone was behind him when they came up to a corner.

"Ouff!"

Tala lay sprawled on top of someone. Getting up with the helped of Bryan, the lilac haired male halted his actions when he noticed the person his ex-captain had bumped into.

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Ahh…watch where you're going next time."

"Are you all right Kai?" A raven-haired eighteen year old asked helping his friend who was knocked down up.

"K-KAI?" Bryan, Spencer, and Ian all exclaimed when they heard that name.

Said person looked up, red eyes darting from ever person in front of him, then stopped at the redhead looking confused.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Bryan yelled stepping in front of Tala.

Kai didn't say anything, just sat there, his companion's hand on his trying to help him up but he wouldn't budge.

"Tala?" Redhead in question cocked his head from behind Bryan.

"Do I know you?"

That hurt. Kai thought Tala was gone; well he thought he would lay in that hospital bed forever! And now he was here! Right in front of him, and didn't who he was?

"Tala!" The raven-haired young adult exclaimed flashing a smile. Tala's face grew more confused. Poking Bryan's arm he whispered into his ear, "who are these two?"

Bryan sighed.

"Just go! Both of you just leave! You'll only make it worse!" Ian stood up in between Kai and Bryan; glaring daggers at the one who made Tala get into that coma.

"Ian what are you talking about?" Rei, asked finally getting Kai to stand back up.

"He forgot everything," he whispered.

Like an arrow through his heart, Kai slowly reached up to his chest.

Forgot?

Yes, he had forgotten everything. Just like he wanted. That dream played over and over again.

He wanted to forget, everything, and he did.

* * *

…_**But in this case, others would hurt you way more than you could ever hurt yourself…

* * *

**_

Author's note: okies:D finished the chp, please do leave a review.


	5. Come over for Dinner?

Author's note: thanks for the reviews

Angel: thank you :D

#17: Gracias si n.n que yo le puede entender mejor ;) contento usted lo quiere, y aqui usted averiguara lo que sucede luego.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_**No one can hurt you as much as you can hurt yourself…**_

_Forever Forgotten: Come over for Dinner?_

"What are you talking about Ian? If it's amnesia it can't get worse, only better," Ray insisted not believing the redhead to have forgotten everything.

"No, it's not amnesia. The doctor doesn't know what it is, he's just forgotten everything, almost as if consciously he's doing it," Ian sighed sadly.

_'Consciously?'_

Tala puffed out his cheeks.

"Ya know I don't like the fact that you guys are talking about me and I'm right here!" The redhead frowned slipping from behind Bryan and placing his hands on his hips.

"Sorry Tala," Ray apologized. Tala nodded folding his arms over his chest now.

"So what are you guys doing?" Ray asked to clear the…quiet silence.

"Finding a place to eat, none of us can cook," Spencer stated comically. Ray smiled showing his pointed teeth. Tala stepped back unsure when he saw Ray's, canine teeth. Kai and Bryan both noticed the red haired Russian step back in…fear? An unsafe feeling? They didn't know. Tala didn't trust Ray, his teeth, made him nervous.

"Wanna come over our house? I was gonna just put in a pizza in the oven if you're all right with that?"

Ian nodded, Spencer and Tala shrugged.

"Kai?" Ray turned to the extremely quiet slate-haired seventeen year old.

"Hn," was his answer. Walking away he let his eyes travel up and down the lean small body, before going up and meeting innocent icy blue eyes.

"C'mon, don't worry about him," Ray excused.

They started walking behind Kai…everything was really…uncomfortable quiet for about five to ten minutes, Tala's patience was wearying thin.

"Oh! What are your names? I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves," Ray stopped and turned around flashing a warm smile.

"Name's Ray, and this is Kai," Tala nodded.

"My name is Tala, but…I think you already know that?" Tala introduced himself unsure really, if they already knew him, it was kind of awkward…

Nothing else was said…Tala was…twitchy. He didn't like the silence, he wanted to get to know these people, but no one would…converse!

…_**But in this case, others would hurt you way more than you could ever hurt yourself…

* * *

**_

Author's note: next chapter…um a kiss? Teehee, review please? Sorry for the short chp, but I already have the next one done ok?


	6. My first Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_**No one can hurt you as much as you can hurt yourself…**_

_Forever Forgotten: My first Kiss_

Dinner was…nice. Both Kai and Bryan hadn't said a thing, merely sending glares towards each other after sending the redhead a glance.

"So why don't you guys stay for the night, it's really late," Ray offered picking up his plate along with Kais'. The quiet 12th grader had left just a moment ago.

"I wouldn't want us to be a bother," Tala stated lightly picking up his own emptied plate if not for the pizza crusts. The other ex-bladers picked up their plates as well dumping them in the dishwasher.

"No it's all right, just stay for the night and you can be on your way after breakfast? After all, you said earlier none of you can cook, so you'd be starving in the morning," Ray chuckled. Tala sighed defeated.

"All right, is it ok with you guys?" Tala asked towards his once teammates.

Spencer and Ian nodded while Bryan shrugged.

Ray beamed, "I'll show you to your rooms, follow me."

* * *

Tala's POV

-Snooze, snooze, snooze-

"Nope I still can't get to sleep," sighing I sit up in my given bed, Bryan sleeping soundly next to me.

He looks so…peaceful…he seems to be at peace, I haven't seen a smile on his face, why is he so up tight?

Actually I haven't seen Spencer smile a _real_ smile, Ian yes but…his eyes are always sad in my direction.

What was I to them? What did I mean to them? And did I really mean that much?

Shaking my head I stand up, leaving the room out into the hall.

Hm…this is a big house…

* * *

Ok, if I turn on this corner I should be at the kitchen?

"Ouff!" Arg…who'd I bump into this time?

"Huh? Oh! Kai!" Yeah, it's that guy who hadn't said a word after I bumped into him. What was I to _him_?

"Hn," don't say much do ya? Huh? Holding out his hand for me…to help me up? I take it, my body being lifted up, my eyes in level with his.

I didn't notice how attractive he was.

Mysterious cold, crimson orbs, high cheek bones, small nose and chin. Full thin lips, his unruly kept slate hair, almost black at the back…and his body, damn. Dressed in a tight white tank top and baggy black jeans hung low only kept up with a white belt. I can easily tell he must work out, a lot. His form is much more built than mine, but then I again I was in a coma for a year…

But his gaze on me…what does he want?

"Um…?"

"You really have forgotten haven't you?" Erm…I guess so.

"Uh…yes?" He's smirking, why?

W-what's he doing?

Normal POV

Leaning forward Kai captured the redhead's sweet pink lips. Blue eyes widened at the touch. Bolts of shock left from his lips to all around his body.

Tala tried to pull away but Kai wound his arms around the redhead's small waist pulling him up closer to him, body pressed against body. Tala never felt like this before.

Sliding a tongue over Tala's bottom lip the forgotten one gasped, and the tongue ventured inside.

Never had anyone touched him like this, at least not that he could remember…the wandering hands, lips pressed against his, something he's never experienced before.

Contently, but desperately exploring Tala's hot mouth, his tongue met Tala's and a groan sounded. blue eyes shut.

"Hush," Kai whispered.

He'd never felt this way before…but somehow it felt familiar…

…_**But in this case, others would hurt you way more than you could ever hurt yourself…

* * *

**_

Author's note: okies, I have to stop here. School will be starting again u.u and I still have to update Shut Up T-T well, do leave a review?


	7. Pancakes Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Forever forgotten: Pancakes Part 1_

As soon as Kai ended the kiss Tala stumbled backwards, face burned red.

Kai smirked slowly helping the redhead back up, letting his hands slide down his stiff arms. Leaning forward he breathed right next to the pink-tinted ear.

"Later," sounded from the deep husky voice. The flushed redhead couldn't help but shiver. A smirked spread across Kai's lips, he chuckled and left.

Once the blush disappeared Tala made his way to the kitchen trying desperately not to think about that encounter with Kai.

Pouring himself a glass of water his thought wandered to the incident.

"What the hell was that about?" Re-feeling the touch of the other's lips on his, and the way he held him, made him blush red crimson again.

Riding his thoughts maybe he could get to sleep? Probably not, that kiss would be on his mind for the rest of the night until something _else_ interesting happens.

* * *

"SO? What do ya want for breakfast? C'mon you two wake up! It's nine o'clock! C'mon!" Still sleeping the two Russian teens ignored the pestering boy by their bed yelling in their ears demanding they wake up.

"You guys! WAKE UP!" The neko yelled in their ears making sure their eardrums were ringing.

The lilac haired stirred groaning. "Geeze, ya don't have ta yell," he grumbled, looking down he saw the lump under the covers.

"Hey Tal? Tala…?" Poking the supposed person hiding under the covers a muffled groan was heard and the redhead poked out, hair tussled, eyes glazed over and he just plainly looked like he didn't have a good nights rest.

"Er…sleep well?" Ray asked smiling uncomfortably.

"Yes."

"Nope, but I'm fine, what's for breakfast?" Tala mumbled rubbing his eyes smoothing out his white shirt from the creases.

"I dunno. What do ya want so I can start?" Tala shrugged and turned to Bryan, Bryan did the same. Ray slumped his shoulders.

"How about pancakes?" He shrugged since no one was giving him ideas on what to make. Tala beamed.

"What are those?" Both other occupants' sweat dropped.

"You use to love pancakes, all the times for breakfast with…" Bryan started trailing away remembering when back in Russia when they _all _used to have pancakes for breakfast Russian style with…well Kai, back when Tala and Kai _were_ going out, but that was years ago.

"I did? Well then are pancakes alright Ray?"

"Sure it is, actually it's Kai's favourite so maybe he'll be in a lighter mood then last night, oh! And I washed your clothes from yesterday, they're in the bathroom for when you change." Ray finished nodding to the both leaving the room.

"So, what are pancakes?"

* * *

Blue eyes stared.

He didn't know what to think of it.

Flat light brown…pancakes…were piled on top of the other; a square of butter on top and a sweat smelling sticky thick substance was poured over them.

"Pick up your fork and knife and eat it."

Silence.

This has been the only time anyone had heard Kai speak in front of the other Russians.

Talas' cheeks heated.

"Tala, are you ok? Your face is red," Ray pointed out.

Bryan, Ian and Spencer looked worriedly from the redhead to Kai. Something was up. Why would Tala be blushing for no reason?

"Uh...Yeah I'm ok," still flushed, Tala did as he was told picking up his fork and knife, cutting a small piece off dipping it in the excess…maple syrup…and raised the fork to his mouth.

Some how this felt utterly familiar. Such a de ja vu feeling came over him as he expected something else to happen right after he'd taken a bite.

"They're good," he smiled cutting another piece for himself.

A tiny smirk appeared on the slate-haired boys' lips.

Everyone else continued eating contently, well except for Bryan sending Kai warning glares which Kai returned with a look that said, "make me".

Afterwards Ray announced they could stay as long as they want but Spencer butted in saying that they really should go home, so Ray made Kai offer them a ride there.

…While no one was looking, Kai slipped something into the redhead's jacket pocket before they waved their goodbyes.


End file.
